


秘密

by bluebluebonnet



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Dub-con if you look really hard, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 03:39:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebluebonnet/pseuds/bluebluebonnet
Summary: 现实向，在GD在演唱会上说了他fall in love之后。





	秘密

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然说本来想写个虐向的脑洞，但是不知道怎么写着写着就变成了HE的肉？我？？？  
> 肉有一点kinky，怕踩雷的可以看看结尾notes的warning > <

“But today， I fall in love。”

台下粉丝的尖叫声也盖不住权志龙清晰的声音，这些神秘兮兮的似乎意有所指的话，好像已经变成了他们的暗号，只有他们几个人知道的、光明正大的秘密。TOP几乎有些控制不住自己上扬的嘴角，还好太阳和大成围上来跟他起哄，就顺势把笑容对准了他俩。

等两个弟弟不再调戏他之后，TOP才听到胜利跟GD仍然继续着刚才的话题，权志龙说了句什么，然后忽然转头看向了他。如同两人之间距离被缩短了，TOP清晰地看到志龙干净而不设防的笑容和他眼里亮晶晶的希望，几乎不加思考地，他举起手，比了一个X的手势，然后眼睁睁看着那点亮晶晶的东西暗了些，好像被遮住了光。TOP扭过头，刚才心里暖暖的温度也消失了，他却什么也做不了。

这是他们之间的秘密，也只能是他们之间的秘密。

#

这个秘密也不是一直这么沉重的。

刚出道的时候他俩都还是钢铁直男，只是一次喝得过头的庆功会，醒来就已经跟权志龙衣衫不整地躺在一起，头因为宿醉而胀痛，裤裆里更是一团糟。至今他也没完全想起来那天到底发生了什么，只记得权志龙在他怀里醒过来的样子，睡意迷蒙的眼睛在看清他的一瞬间清醒了过来，瞪得圆碌碌的。

“哥……”权志龙声音有点哑，只冒出一个字就没再说话，只是起身下了床出去洗澡了。走路姿势有点僵硬，大概裤子里的情况跟他差不多。

后来权志龙跟他说那天早上他脸白得见鬼了一样，还好那三个也起得很晚，不然总归要觉得这个哥喝到酒精中毒了。

在之后的大概一个月，两个人之间有种诡异的默契，装作若无其事绝口不提那天的事情。只是因为一夜情才需要掩盖的秘密，现在想起来竟然有些苦涩的怀念。

#

直到最后一首歌结束，权志龙也没有再刻意往崔胜贤这边看一眼，偶尔因为舞台设计而触碰的视线也完全是舞台人格的表现。就连出了后台，也没有来跟他说话，甚至没有坐同一辆车回酒店。

他完全理解权志龙的心情。虽然他自己大部分时间能很好的克制住，但这个秘密有时也让他觉得如鲠在喉，恨不能抛开一切对所有人一吐为快。矛盾的心情让人烦躁，不想给弟弟们徒增烦恼，跟权志龙说又只能让那种触不可及的感觉更扎心，也只能等自己一个人冷静了，再把队长拉过来。

虽然每次他这样权志龙都很尊重他的个人空间，也从来没评论过什么，但崔胜贤隐隐觉得权志龙是有点享受他独自气闷的过程的。也许用“享受”来描述不是很合适，更像是因为这种无形的疼痛而让权志龙确信他们的秘密仍然活着，仍然如一开始一样炽热到能把他俩灼伤。这个小虐待狂。

行吧，他也有一点点享受这些过程。负重前行的疼痛比遮遮掩掩的甜蜜更让心觉得充实。

但同样的处理方式对权志龙是没用的。小狮子虽然也一副想独处的样子，但真的给他空间的话，他只会钻牛角尖的。对这种倔强的完美主义者，甜言蜜语加上足够的诱惑才能让他放下惦记的事情。

他们俩为了这个秘密互相牵制着，崔胜贤有时会恍惚，意识到他们不过是朝着不可避免的悲剧行走，意识到这个担子在他俩肩上只会越来越重。但越是明白有终点，越是想要珍惜路程。

TOP靠着车窗闭上眼，只等待车开回酒店。

#

第一次意外之后并没有立刻把权志龙的床搬回他自己房间是怕弟弟们起疑，但是现在想想，说不定两个人潜意识已经想明白了什么。

一个月，又是酒会，又是跟他睡到了一起的权志龙。这次他的记忆更清楚些，大概是两个人在对方裤子里不安分的手，和权志龙在他耳边急促的喘息。

这些……酒后乱性，还有过好几次，每次事后两个人都绝口不提，好像对这事儿越来越高的发生率视而不见。他不敢细想，只是用“宿舍里的事情跟别人没有关系，总归比跟奇怪的人传出新闻要好”来说服自己。

要不是拍那些奇怪的东西，可能他们酒后炮友的身份也不会那么快改变。

当时是一个借位的Kiss，本来远景他偏了个头靠在权志龙脸边已经很好借位，导演却坚持要一个近景。权志龙在他身前，没有酒味只有淡淡的古龙水味道，脸颊软软的。虽然也不是第一次跟成员靠这么近甚至bobo，但是更亲密的记忆却浮上来，他闭着眼睛只觉得自己重心有些不稳。

等导演喊了Cut，分开之前似乎蹭到了权志龙的唇。退后一步，权志龙似乎也有点动摇，瞳孔放大，一个世纪之后才笑起来。

那时他就意识到了危险，对自我认知的怀疑跟对队长的某种禁忌的渴求让他不得不跟权志龙保持距离。而后者好像跟他同步，也不约而同地保持了距离。两个人关系淡漠，甚至到了外界开始质疑他们不和的地步。

他很庆幸那是权志龙少数几次没有自己闷头生大气的时候。

权志龙给他们争取到了兔子专辑，两人的日程一下子几乎完全同步。要一起写歌还要一起宣传，低头不见抬头见的人真的很难坚持逃避对方。

两个人私下交流歌词，念完“杏仁和巧克力”就被权志龙bobo袭击。从那个时候TOP就该知道这个偏执狂对他们的执念远比他想得深。

#

回去的路上跟往常一样有些堵车，到了酒店已经在后半夜。在海外开演唱会不知道为什么格外消耗精力，崔胜贤感觉骨头已经重得无法走路，想了想却还是直接去了GD的房间。

权志龙显然没有他这么累，已经换了一身低调些的衣服，甚至重新打理了妆。如果先回了自己房间就要错过了，崔胜贤这么想着，也不知道是该庆幸还是生气。

“要出去吗？”

“嗯。”

“很急吗？”

权志龙抬头看他一眼，沉默地走回了房间，崔胜贤等了一秒，关了门也跟了进去。

屋子里只开了两个台灯和几个落地灯，朦朦胧胧给坐在窗边的权志龙罩了一身橘色的光，脸上也映出些阴影来，好看。

“志龙啊。”他走到权志龙身后，手搭上他的肩膀捏了捏，好像按到石头的感觉，“today, I fell in love, too.”

他看着落地窗里权志龙的影子，好像漂浮在这城市灯光上空的幻象，忍不住又捏捏他的肩，一点点往下摸索着，还没到大臂，坐着的人忽然起身一把拉过他的领子吻住了他。

权志龙嘴上的狠劲儿仿佛要把他吃了似的，拽着他衣服的手毫不放松，另一只手紧紧按上了他的腰，两个人胯撞在一起让崔胜贤闷哼一声。他抱住权志龙，怀里的人推着他几步就跌到了床上。两个人的嘴磕了一下，很疼，权志龙也皱了眉，却完全不停，甚至两只手都来捧着他的脸吻他，上半身紧紧贴着他，骑到他身上，扭动着腰摩擦着他的下体，让他无处可逃。

崔胜贤闭着眼，这个吻几乎让他无法呼吸，却只能以相同的热情回应，疯狂攫取权志龙的唇。双手掐着权志龙的腰一下下向下按着，两人胯部毫无节奏地快速撞在一起，却比什么都让他兴奋。

“啊……”

权志龙胯部忽然加速失控地挺动起来，喉咙里挤出一声呻吟，一只手又拽住了他的衣领。崔胜贤听着他的声音，仿佛呼吸被人掐断了似的眼前闪起黑点来，只让他更注意到下体不断被挤压的快感。

“志……龙……”

他喘息着，忽然意识到自己好像是真的不能呼吸，却又奇妙地不想在意，只想全身心都沉浸在权志龙给他的感官里。停止吸气，身体唯一的输入只剩下快感，全都集中到火热的下体，再回到无法思考的大脑，如同一个死循环，在他身体里横冲乱撞，几乎让他不能承受。

声音也不受控制了，好像乞求的音节从他喉咙里出来，却不知道要的是高潮还是空气。好在不用他决定了，下一秒堆积的快感已经过载，他挺起腰，下体跳动了几下，力气似乎都被抽走了。

“哥——”

权志龙回应的声音听起来有点远，他忽然发现自己可以呼吸了，还来不及好好喘息，嘴巴又被堵住了，只能贪婪地吸取着权志龙的气息。等权志龙放开他，崔胜贤掉线的大脑才慢慢恢复，队长正低着头，一只手的拇指在他脖子上缓缓摩挲着。

“我带了高领衣服的。”

崔胜贤忍不住咳了两声，嗓子因为刚才有些干。他知道权志龙在看什么，他在事后看过太多次镜子，完全知道自己脖子上有着什么样的痕迹，也完全知道这种痕迹第二天就会完全消失不见。权志龙的拇指停了下来，那位置留下草莓也能被高领遮住。

“……”

权志龙无言地抬头看他，眼眶可疑地有些泛红，最后也只是在拇指的位置轻轻落下一吻。

“志龙……”

总是这样，因为要保守秘密连随意在对方身上留下痕迹也不行。崔胜贤下了决心，拉住了正要起身的GD。

想给对方一点什么，不管是多么渺小的安心，哪怕给自己戴上枷锁也愿意。

“我们结婚吧。”

**Author's Note:**

> 窒息play。一点点


End file.
